The Truth that Haunts me
by AmandaFaye
Summary: When Candy has her first marital fight, everyone is involved, corrected and edited.


_Knowing The Truth That Haunts Me_

_**Author's note: I do own Thom, Blackie and Tristan, and this is a joy. I do not own anyone that I do not own, this you should know by now. Prior stories of both Tabitha's and mine are referred to, namely, The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, the whole cycle that starts in From this Day On through I Won't Say Goodbye, Past Sins, and One Halloween. Dashire has been known before as Cashire. However it was a misnomer now corrected. **_

_**Complainers are to be sent to an oubliette under the bog of eternal stench- that leaks.** _

Who would be knocking at this time of night? Blackwood O'Ryan wondered. Granted, in most places, nine-ish was not late, but Schooner Bay was not most places, which was in fact, one of the reasons he moved there. As he crossed the room, wondering if he'd be able to get back to work, he mentally went through all the people it could be. If it was an emergency, surely his loved ones would either call or send a ghost, and a ghost would not knock- would they? Well, most of them might. They were all gentlemen and very polite, to him. He did recall hearing about how Daniel would just pop in on Claymore, well for that matter so did Dashire with Adam.

Okay, it must not be a ghost then. They would not knock after all.

So, it must not be an emergency.

The notion cheered him until he opened the door to find his cousin, Thom Avery, who lived quite a few miles away, something like twenty or thirty, depending on who was giving the directions, outside with a backpack and no Candy Avery nee Muir.

"Can a cousin borrow a couch?" Thom asked ruefully.

"What did you do?"

That stopped him. "Excuse me? What did I do? It's what Candy did."

"Nonsense. All our fights growing up were your fault, no reason for that to change now," Blackie returned, folding his arms over his chest and not budging. "So, let's have it.''

Thom looked around "Not on the porch, cuz. Unless you want all the family - er- skeletons - out, on her side at least, aired **publicly."**

Blackie frowned, but stood aside. Surely it wasn't what he first thought.

When the door was closed, Blackie moved to block his cousin again. "Not a step further until you tell me."

"I wanted to tell Mom about - the fact that half my in-laws are dead, but not gone. Candy did not agree."

"This has you in my parlor why?"

"Because I said that maybe she was more comfortable deceiving people than I am.." Thom began to look abashed then.

"I should say get out," Blackie concluded, turning away.

"Blood is thicker than water."

Blackie looked back. "A phrase invented by unworthy relatives to impose obligations on their better kinfolk."

"Where else can I go?"

"Motel six? Thom- I can't believe you came out with that line!" Blackie sighed and caved. "Mi sofa et su sofa."

As Thom dumped the backpack, he said, "You know, I'm surprised you don't already know," and glanced around as if looking for someone.

"Why's that? Have you eaten? I've got bologna."

"I can agree to that!" Thom grinned.

"Answer the question."

"Which one? No, I haven't eaten, and Candy yelled- near the part where I left- that she was calling Adam, so he would call His Lordship."

"Who isn't here- as Adam knows- and you might know if you hadn't gone around picking fights. He moved out a couple of hours ago- into Jenny's. She just found out she's expecting and the worried father to be wanted someone to be available at all times to help her as need be. Ghosts are handy for that kind of thing," Blackie called from the kitchenette. "Good. She doesn't completely despise you- there's hope."

"She called an attorney- that spells divorce to me."

"Well, TAMMY, I'd say it spells she doesn't want you keel hauled, as would be the case if she called her da, brother, cousin, etc or other ghosts. So, as I said, there's hope, once she cools off. I think Adam might be on the uncle list- or at least better sort of cousin."

"You're saying she's right to LIE? What kind of priest are you?" Thom scowled, accepting the sandwich with a frown once he bit. "This is P B and J."

"The bologna was green. I'm saving it for when you really irritate me. And I am not a priest, I'm a pastor. And no- neither one of you is right, but you aren't totally wrong either."

"I should have known better than ask you for sympathy. You thrive on paradoxes. This is store-bought jelly- I thought Martha kept you supplied in good stuff."

"Beggars and moochers can't be choosers, and I am ticked at you for calling Candy a liar and disturbing my sermon preparation. The green bologna is still possible. " Blackie took a bite of his own sandwich. "This one does have homemade dewberry jelly."

"Creep."

The two cousins sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, then Thom said, "Tammy?"

"What?"

"You called me Tammy," he grimaced.

"Our D-I-V-O-R-C-E becomes final today. Me and little J-O -E will be going away," Blackie sang, demonstrating why he was not the choir director or even in it. "As in Wynette."

He paused. "Is your wife alone do'ya think?"

"' spect so. Only 'relative', and I use the term loosely, in our town and within easy driving distance is Pierce. He doesn't strike me as the hand holding type. Unless he came over when she called with all the paperwork."

"Not good," Blackie shook his head. "If she sits alone stewing, you'll turn into an ogre in her eyes. I'd better try and track down a ghost. She needs someone."

"Yeah, you do that," Thom snarled. "I'm sure Trissy will be glad to."

Aha. "I was really thinking on the lines of Sean. He's a very comforting soul, but you're right, cuz. Tristan would be infinitely better. Thank you."

"No- don't. Sean would be the best choice," Thom protested, deflated now.

"Why not Tristan? They're old friends," Blackie prodded, stepping into his counselor mode. "When he returned, I was most impressed with his caring and compassion."

"That's why. It doesn't take much to know that he- he'd like to see if things are like mother like daughter, okay?"

"What of Candy? It does take two," Blackie continued to push.

"Pretty sure she's been hung up on him before," Thom sighed. "We haven't compared notes on past loves or anything...I remember them at the dance in school. None of the guys thought of Candy as a girl, so when she showed up with him, we all - Mom made me sit through Cinderella once-"

"Both our mothers roped us into going with them, so they'd have a kid and look legit going into Disney."

"Remember when Cindy glided in wearing that white dress and everyone really saw her for the first time? Kind of that, when Candy and Tris walked into the gym. She didn't see it, didn't see much but him. And they were a real item for the next - I don't know- months. It took me at least three years after that to get the nerve to ask her out."

"Well, I was busy making little boy gagging noises and getting shushed, but I did catch a glimpse or two of the scene," Blackie allowed. "You paid attention?"

Thom shrugged. "What else could I do? I was seven and trapped. Mom paid me two bucks to do it without griping."

"Cheap bribe."

"So, now he's back."

"And you are worried."

"Yeah, sort of."

Blackie shook his head mentally. "Okay, you came for advice.''

"I came for a sofa and sympathy."

"You can have the sofa," Blackie replied in casual sternness. "Let's see- the important points in no order are; you love Candy and she loves you. Two, if your marriage can't handle something this small- I wasted my time marrying you two. I hate wasting time. Three, Tristan is in love with your wife.."

"Did you get dropped on your head, or do I need to call Aunt Susan and Uncle Peter to tell them you're faking us all out- you aren't a pastor- unless you bought the credentials from the back of a scandal sheet. That is not comforting at all."

"Hear me out. That is- if you want the couch. Respect comes with love. He respects her, and knows her well. Therefore, he knows she loves you and promised you the whole eleven yards. Thus, Tristan will not ask her to cheapen herself or put to shame the sacrifice he made for her."

"Sacrifice?"

"I did not tell you this - so if you repeat anything I tell you know- you won't have to worry about keel hauling. How many people get misty over Saturday Night Fever?"

"You mean," Thom pantomimed John Travolta's dance moves a bit.

"Yeah. Don't do that again- you look like a duck on acid. Now, how many?"

"Not many."

"Tristan does. He popped in one Saturday and it was on the television- just noise until I noticed his reaction."

"So?" Thom asked bleakly.

"There's a song in it- it played at the dance that has you angsting. Immortality?"

Thom shook his head. "Can't place it."

"It reminds him of her, they danced to it. First dance they shared. When he left, because he was a ghost and couldn't love her as she should be loved,"

"Doesn't stop her mother from it."

"Did I or did I not tell you to shut up?" Blackie asked impatiently. "Barring a miracle, there are certain things in - biology that it may be possible for a spook to enjoy, but the chances of one having lasting results are rather slim, and Carolyn already has at least two kids, three if you count Jenny, though that's more of a foster situation.. I don't know - maybe a ghost could have kids- but I doubt that too many test cases exist...Maybe ..."

"You're rambling."

"Occupational hazard." Blackie shrugged it off. "In any case, I doubt he can accomplish that bit. So, that's why he left her, and sang that to her right before he did. He didn't want her to have second best, himself, in his book. The way you're carrying on, I am seriously doubting, cousin or not, that you are the best, but she's chosen. He will honor that, as will she. Her loyalty runs deep. She can love both of you- in different ways, and does. He gave her wings- she won't backtrack now." Blackie snapped his fingers and grabbed a notepad.

"What are you writing?" Thom demanded with a frown.

"Don't let your face freeze like that. Just nailed how I'll present Hebrews six. Thanks."

"Does that get me a better sandwich?"

"No. Mr. Perry and Mr. Gibbs will still get in a spat over it. It'll just be a different one. Look at it this way - according to statistics, you'll not outlive Candy."

"You are so cheery it's amazing."

"I didn't say you were on death row, immediately. We all are in a way."

"He's not," Thom sighed. "What- you have to bury a kid recently?"

"Ten year old- cancer," Blackie snapped. "I hate that. But what you said is my point. Whether you die in fifty years or twenty or next week- odds say Candy will wind up a widow. But, when that happens, if you aren't a ghost- I haven't figured out HOW that part works- who does and doesn't, however old she is, however young, he'll be there for her. If I had a wife, I'd take comfort knowing that a good man, albeit spectral, was there to look out for her. One who loves her that much. While you're alive unless you continue to act like Aunt Lynne removed your brain for study, he'll be no more than a friend."

"I thought you guys were supposed to be nicer."

" Ba Ba- Ba -Another myth bites the dust. We practice concrete compassion- since our parishioners are so hard headed."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Thom asked in exasperation as his cousin rose to toss out the paper plates. He decided that he might need to sic the matchmakers in the clan onto Cousin B. Boy needed to learn to use proper plates and utensils. "And please- no more singing." First country, now Queen. He was being punished.

"About which problem?" Blackwood asked obliquely.

"What do you mean which problem? Telling Mom about the fact that Candy's dad and uncles and - Tristan are not alive."

Blackie shook his head. "They are alive- they just don't have bodies. "

"Fine- I'm not here for a theological debate."

"Occupational-"

"Yeah- yeah. I know. At least it is with you. What do you mean which problem? That's the only one."

"Your jealousy of a bodiless man is the problem, not whether or not to tell Aunt Lynne," Blackie insisted. "You just picked up on something convenient- you've been married for months now, and are only now talking about telling? This only after Tristan arrives home?"

"I'm still lying to my mother. Whatever time- and it's been bugging me for longer than that. I told you!"

"No you didn't. I stumbled into the kitchen and started talking to them on my own. I see dead folks, remember? Always have, but your mother does not know that. It's not something I advertise- you didn't know it until I found out you were marrying into a haunted clan," Blacke implacably rejoined. "How many people know about the Ghosts in and around Gull Cottage?"

Thom shrugged. "Me, you, Carolyn, Jon, Candy, Martha, Ed, Claymore- Claymore knows- and my mother doesn't- Claymore!"

"Clay's not so bad, once you know him. And he is Daniel's heir, legally."

"Huh. Jenny. Dave. Adam."

"Okay. Clay knew before any of them." Blackie chuckled. "That tale, how he found out... ha. Carolyn, Jon, Candy, Martha, and Jenny are the core family, so really can't be counted as outsiders. They did live with him. Ed and Dave married into it, needed to know. As I understand, Ed had always suspected- barely'd go out there until Martha arrived. Love and cherry pie conquer all. Does anyone know in their families?"

"I don't know.."

"You married in, same thing- I stumbled into it by ESP. Adam was brought in by Dashire, so really can't be counted- but can make a rule from him. If a ghost wants you to know, then you can know. Has Aunt Lynne ever said, 'Thom, is your step-father-in-law alive - in the medical sense? Do Candy's uncles have flesh and blood all the time? Does Tristan need to breathe? Are they up on all their shots?"

"No, what kind of questions are those? No one asks that except on - on Star Trek when someone gets zapped. Is he breathing? Then McCoy gets to say his standard line per show- he's dead Jim, so Jim can yell, Scotty get us out of here."

"So, you've never actually made statement as to whether or not they are among the technically living?"

"No, just gone along with the assumptions."

"Has it been an issue?"

"No."

"There you have it. You can - without being out of line - assemble the ghosts and ask them each if they mind if your mom knows about their status or not. But, just because - Sean says sure, go ahead, don't make it blanket. If Dashire would prefer to be anonymous - then he remains so. Provided you and she make up. If you don't.." Blackie frowned.

"What?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"What? That's the kind of nothing that Mom uses when she doesn't want to give bad news until she's sure of how bad it is."

"Oh? Aunt Lynne fudges a bit now and then? Fancy that."

"Point made. What?"

"Well, you know all the- how'd you put it- family skeletons. Now, if you and she break up- you're a loose cannon. Might have to erase your memory- and judging from how distressed C 3PO got in the movies at the idea…it doesn't sound pleasant. That is- if you're lucky... Basement doesn't have anyone in it, lately."

"I'm not a droid."

"No, if you were- I'd shut you off. It's too late to drive home, and I'm not sure your mouth is trustworthy yet. Go to sleep. Guest rooms down the hall- to the left. Shove my coats on the floor. I think there's sheets in there. Maybe. If not, the linen's in the washroom- aka, garage. Maybe dryer."

"You need a wife. Living like .."

"You did- before you got married."

"I don't think I can sleep," Thom said petulantly.

"Go lie down and be quiet, so I can then. There's a black and white tv in there, watch Dr. Who re-runs. PBS comes in good - if the weather is clear. Since the Captain doesn't know yet, you should be able to watch."

"Yeah, sure." Thom grabbed his backpack and retreated.

Finally.

Blackie went into the room he, when under delusions of grandeur or maturity, dubbed his office, shutting the door and then dialing the phone. Have to get a push button eventually, it seemed much more efficient.

"Candy?" he asked when he heard the other end pick up.

"No, may I ask who is calling?" a habitually bored sounding, familiar voice asked.

"She did call you then, Adam. Blackwood here."

"And a blasted good thing she called me and not someone who lives with a potentially angry ghost. Perfect timing- otherwise- I take it Thom is with you- he'd have run into the boss."

"Predestination is a marvelous thing," Blackie could not help himself but say.

"Ha. "

"What are you doing there? Surely not seriously advising her on divorce?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not. Not my field, though I'm sure if need be, it would be. She called in a swivet- and - I've known the child since I was fresh out of law school and she was ten. Of course I came over- being alone right now is not a good plan."

"I agree, that's why I was checking on her."

"By the way- I agree with her, advertising ghosts in the belfry is not the smartest thing to do," Adam stated flatly.

"Unless they want it told." Blackie paused, then, "Does your family know- or does Dave's?"

"Dave's - no, none of them. When he was old enough to move out on his own, his parents fulfilled a lifelong ambition to move to Australia- so it's never even been an issue. In mine- His Lordship is a secret passed down from father to son upon entry into the practice. Mother does not know- it's attorney client privilege. "

That set off a light bulb in Blackie's head. "Like a need to know basis in the military?"

"Rather, yes."

"That Thom could get his mind around- my dad, his Uncle Peter, is in the military, career soldier."

"Wonderful. " Blackie could not tell if he agreed on it being wonderful or was being sarcastic. After a pause, Adam asked, "Does that settle the question? I think I can get Candy to cool off- she doesn't get upset too often, so when she does blow up- it's quite a few things getting hashed all at once, but she won't hang onto being mad. Not a grudge holder."

"That's good to know. No, as you probably know from asking, the whole spook thing is not all- at least not that aspect."

"I can guess. She is not a cheater. I am sure of that. Those ghosts that helped raise her have values that are considered archaic by the modern world, but are good ones to have. Nor is HE."

"This I know. I think I've got him calmed down, somewhat. At least to a level we can deal with. However, he's staying here tonight at least."

"Wise plan. Lonely night for both of them will do them good, appreciation is bred in isolation. Plus, I really don't want another ghost running around."

Blackie chuckled. "Well, my friend, you take care of your end, and I will mine."

With that, he settled down to try and get his sermon finished before Sunday this time. Half an hour into it, Thom stumbled in. "Told you I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"I told you to lie there quietly so I could,'' Blackie shot back in a distracted tone.

''But you aren't."

"Go back to bed, Thomas, lest when I get to the part about Doubting Thomas I turn it into Annoying Thomas, which he well could have been."

"I should've driven to mom's," Thom griped.

"Yes, but you couldn't have talked to her about all this, could you? It's need to know information as my dad would put it, and she's not on the classified list."

"How is the general?"

"Fine, last time I talked to him. Go to bed. Count sheep. Read the begats in the Pentateuch. "

"You aren't supposed to say that the Bible is boring."

"The begats are, especially in the King James. Try it. Or, I think I left the Russians in there- I've never gotten past page three.

Always puts me to sleep. "

Grumbling, Thom left again. Was this what it was like having a three year old? Blackie wondered and made another call.

A few minutes later, Sean appeared. "I got him to sleep for you. Now tell me why I shouldn't make it permanent." This ghost did not get loudly irate, but the dangerous gleam in his eyes was frightening.

"He might start haunting and I think he'd make a really bad ghost, at least judging by how he's currently acting."

"Good point. Tell me about it."

So, Blackie went over it all again, giving up on working further on Hebrews- which was fortunately scheduled five weeks down the road, much less Jepthath's daughter for this week. He'd been kidding about Thomas. This time.

"I've seen Dr. Avery- but you know her better, how d'ya think she'd take it?" Sean asked.

"I kind of doubt she'd believe it- but - if she knew- she wouldn't tell anyone. Getting a secret out of her is impossible, not just because she's a doctor. Real pain when you wanted a hint at Christmas."

Sean mused a bit. "I'm thinking of when Jenny entered the family," he explained. "She was the first time we ever really thought about telling someone new. All the Muirs found out in their own ways during the first year to eighteen months or so. Martha learned in an emergency. Adam told us we had to tell the girl right off. She'd just lost her family all at once, keeping it hidden just didn't seem fair to her or any of us. We were used to popping in and out at will. Ed fainted when we did that the first time in front of him, but got up and said he'd known it all along. Actually, he fainted from trying to deck Dashire, who vanished on reflex. Went right on through and knocked himself cold. Dave was into the sci-fi bit, so thought we were cool. But - these were and are folks who would be in and out of the Cottage regularly."

"Of course, that's not his big problem," Blackie reminded.

"No, it's not, but my sympathies are more on Tristan's side. The boy laughs all the time, it takes a lot to make him not do so. Well, then. Have you spoken to any other ghosts about the telling idea?"

"You are the first."

"Good. Let me take the notion over to Daniel. I want Thom to do the asking- but it can't hurt prepare the way."

"You are sure she'll have him back? And I'll get my guest/junk room back?"

"Unless he's not told you something about the fight- yeah. And as long as he doesn't continue to imply that Candy is a liar, or worse."

"Good. I like being part of your family, ghosts and all."

"We'll keep you in any case," Sean promised, vanishing.

He reappeared on the widow's walk where the ghost was keeping watch once his wife had gone to sleep. He'd stay there a few more hours until near morning and return to her side.

"Welcome," Daniel greeted his oldest friend, his smile fading as he detected the tension in Sean's aura. "What is it?"

Sean went over the most important parts, leaving out the jealousy factor.

"Why don't we just take out a front page ad in the blasted Beacon?" Daniel fumed.

"Ssh. Don't thunder- you'll wake your lady."

He calmed at that. "True. Besides, if we did take out an ad- that might kill all belief in the notion, since that rag prints little but lies and distortions of the truth."

"Thomas does have a point- and his mother seems trustworthy. "

Daniel nodded, lost in thought.

"Did Tristan tell you what Thom's mother said to Mark Finley about the whole business down below?"

"No. Lad's been rather taciturn of late."

"She offered to demonstrate how a woman would have the strength of arm to bash in a man's brains, even though Mark didn't have any to bash, for research and authentication purposes of course."

When the laughter came, Sean relaxed. "Well, that counts in her favor," Daniel allowed. "She obviously can recognize an idiot when she sees one, and she hadn't been here that long then."

He paused. "How do you feel about telling her?"

"If we leave it at her- not his blasted whole family, it might be all right. Dash' been telling folks longer than any of us. Never can tell what Tristan will say- much less do. You're the main one, though. "

"I want to discuss it with Carolyn before deciding. And I want HIM to apologize to Candy. "

"What? No keel hauling him? Running him up the mizzen mast?"

"I'm saving that for when I see him." A saber appeared in Daniel's hand. "Needs polishing, tomorrow."

Sean nodded. "If it fails to work, we can always make the doc think it was a dream."

"It's not a sure fire thing, if her mind is strong, she'll still remember."

"Can't blame me for trying to be helpful. "

"Would you continue to be so then, and go see if Candy is all right?" Daniel asked. "Her mother will want to be reassured."

"Of course- for her mother, naturally."

**Next morning- Saturday**

**Gull Cottage**

"I can see his point, Daniel," Carolyn said as she finished her make-up "Honesty is generally a good plan."

"Why are you bothering with all that- you are lovely as you are?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject. Thank you."

"I was merely- being honest. The rascal accused your daughter- OUR daughter of lying habitually."

Carolyn stopped what she was doing and sat down on the bed beside her husband. "Technically- she is, we all are. I'm not saying that we should go telling everyone- but I do admit there were times when I thought it might be easier to tell Mom and Dad. After awhile, it seemed too late though. Since we seldom see them, it's not all that important, but Thom does see Linden fairly often."

"Sean reported that Candy is fine, a bit shaken, naturally."

"Of course she is- the Williams women are tough. But I do appreciate you and Sean seeing to my peace of mind. It's just a little spat anyway."

"Madam!"

Carolyn leaned over and kissed his forehead. "We had our share of those- the monkey puzzle tree, Scruffy, when I ran for office, every young man that came calling on me...Blair..."

He smiled and moved in for a better kiss. "The making up part was rather worth the fight. Do you think we could argue about something else? No point in the children getting all the fun."

"They haven't made up yet- and maybe we could skip the fight- just make up? "

Approval lit the ghost's eyes.

"Ah- after I help out at Blackie's blood bank- and have you decided what you'll tell him?"

"That he is to apologize to Candy." Carolyn just looked at him, with a what else expression. "Sean and I discussed it, and we are willing that she know. Neither one of us wanted to risk rousing Dave and Jenny to consult Dashire. "

Carolyn grinned. One day and her sort of son in law was already on overdrive. "What about Elroy- and Tristan?"

"Elroy is seldom around, and will want my opinion on what to do, so it goes without saying what he will say. " Daniel rubbed his chin. "Tristan...that's a tricky point to deal with."

With a last peck before leaving, Carolyn announced, "I trust you will handle it."

**The Parsonage**

"What's for breakfast?" Thom asked, frowning at the fridge as if staring could make it produce something worth eating. "You don't have anything that looks breakfasty. Not even one egg."

"I planned on shopping later- and I didn't plan on having overnight company," Blackie informed him. "Besides, I'm getting breakfast at the church. Blood drive- come along- we could use another vampire."

"The technical term for me is phlebotomist," Thom returned. "We don't appreciate being called vampires. Or company. We're family."

"In any case, all the ladies have generously agreed to provide the donors and vampires alike with donuts, coffee, and juice- and we can use another blood taker person, so since you are one, and so conveniently arrived - consider it rent. See, I will prove predestination! That family line is written right under the blood and water one."

"Are you being disagreeable to force me to back down and or **apologize **to Candy?"

"Read it as you will," Blacked smiled seraphically. "But get a move on. Being late is not allowed for the pastor."

"I didn't bring my gear, by the way.."

"Red Cross will have it all. Just do whatever it is you do- I do not want a repeat of the horror story that I overheard when the planning committee met- you know- the reason the Earth and cosmos was created in six days was because there weren't any of those- Margaret Coburn's latest aunt, number seven perhaps, had some blood-work done- and it took the nurse a half hour to find a vein. Woman's rather scrawny I understand, and the nurse feared to hurt her."

"The correct term is delicate," Thom reminded.

"Maybe. I've never met her, third hand tale. Any case, scrawny, delicate- don't spend all day looking for veins."

"Don't tell me how to draw blood and I won't tell you how to preach."

Thom quickly found himself drafted into service, and trying to be inconspicuous once he realized his mother in law was there. He didn't see his father in law, but that might not mean anything- and given the ghostly news network, both of them surely knew all about it. He wondered as he inserted the needle in Mrs. Shoemaker's vein how much keel hauling hurt.

Fortunately, there were distractions such as -

"Now, Claymore, we can't give you a tax deduction- blood doesn't have monetary value- but how about a free breakfast?" his cousin was saying to induce a reluctant donor.

"Will it hurt?" the tweedy little man asked edgily. "I'm not good at pain."

"My own cousin will take care of it- and if he hurts you- we'll just add it to the list," Blackie promised with a grin entirely too evil for a man of the cloth.

After some time had flown, Thom felt a gentle hand on his arm. "Thom? Thought you could use a schnecken."

Turning to Carolyn, who stood beside him with a napkin holding a pastry, he blinked. "A what?"

"It's a kind of sweet roll- Ms. Cotton made them and some other things to pass out since the nearest Shipley's is a town or two over. Besides, homemade is always better, well, depending on who is home making." Seeing his apprehension, she added, "It's not toxic. I do understand what you meant. Besides, you'll need your strength. "

Thom ducked his head ruefully, taking the whatchamacallit with thanks. "Did Candy call you?"

"Not exactly. You and Blackie will come home with me so we can talk." It wasn't an invitation.

He accepted this with a nod. "Is Mom around?"

"She changed her office hours to include a Saturday morning shift, so no. Just as well, don't you think?" Carolyn sipped her coffee. "I'd best get back to it. See you later."

**Gull Cottage.**

"Get off me, you horse in dog's clothing!" Adam scolded as Dakota jumped him while he shielded Candy from the welcome to no avail. She slipped around him and hugged the dog. Well, he tried.

Daniel watched in amusement. "So, what's this I hear, lass? Thank you, Adam, for taking care of her."

Pierce shrugged it off. "Line of duty- for a friend."

Daniel led them to the living room where Dakota attempted to become a lap dog, on the way informing them of Carolyn's whereabouts.

Blowing hair out of her eyes, Candy began, "When Thom came home from the gym last night, he announced, right off the bat, that he wanted to call Linden and tell her all about you guys being spirits. I kind of wigged out- I mean- it's supposed to be secret, right? Otherwise, Adam wouldn't have gone and made you a legal person. And- it kind of snowballed from there. He totally wouldn't listen to me- and said maybe I was used to lying. I lost it then. I asked him if he didn't know how to respect other people, and it wound up with him driving off. I guess to Blackie's- that's what Adam told me after Blackie called. I mean, why get in an uproar over it after all this time? If he wanted to do something like that- he should've said months ago, like when we got engaged. He knew that you were all spirits then, and agreed to keep it quiet."

"And?" Daniel prompted.

Shooting a glare at Adam, Candy went on. "HE had Sean put me to sleep. "

"YOU needed rest. I did too," Adam matter-of-factly responded. "Obviously, Sean agreed with me."

Daniel cleared his throat, urging her to continue.

"Well, this morning, Adam suggested that maybe talking to you at least, about whether or not to tell, would be a good plan. "

"Well, your mother and I, and Sean and I have all discussed it separately. He and I agree that if the telling is limited, and if Thom apologizes, then telling the lady doctor would not be a necessarily bad thing. It would allow for more openness between this family and your in laws, and also provide your mother with a female friend she can let her guard down with. "

"And his lordship?" Adam asked. "Tristan?"

"Your mother intended to stop off and see Jenny on her way home, congratulations in person. So will kill two birds at once. I rather hoped you might do what you have done, so I wasn't going to check on Tristan until later. "

"Is - he - is he all right?" Candy asked hesitantly.

"Well enough. "

At that, she left it; then Daniel said that like the present there was no time. He would attend to that matter and be back in a few minutes. Candy and Adam were welcome to coffee in the kitchen.

Before they had finished one cup, he was back, saying only that things were dealt with.

Speaking of bird killing, Adam had his briefcase along and the latest contractual papers to discuss with the writing team who went under the pseudonym Lynne Daniels to pen paranormal romances. There were only so many memoirs that could be written after all, and the paranormal romance market was consistently strong. They were authorities on the topic. Their first book had been accepted. Once he'd looked over the contract, Adam had a few minor points he wanted to discuss with Daniel and Carolyn. Daniel would have preferred to defer to the "expert" on such things, which was why Adam chose to begin the conversation when she wasn't around. Candy decided to take a walk on the beach with Dakota while they discussed matters that were none of her business.

Around noon, the door opened. Carolyn, Blackie, and Thom walked in. When Thom saw Adam sitting amidst various papers and talking seriously to Daniel, he blanched. "I didn't think the fight was that bad," the young man gulped.

Two sets of cold, beady eyes stared at him. "That's what you get for thinking- or not thinking," Adam said in mock pleasantry.

"Is Candy here?" Thom asked.

"She is walking the dog," Daniel replied as he popped over to his wife to welcome her. As he did so, adding maliciously, "Elroy and Tristan send you there love, my dear."

He wasn't solid enough, purposefully, to feel the light punch to the arm. "You're both awful," she whispered.

"Awfully good," he whispered back.

"Mrs. Gregg, er- Carolyn," Adam relented, "would you mind coming over here and looking over this contract? I want to try and get you a better deal on the matters discussed in clause five a on page three and would appreciate your input."

"Maybe in the alcove?" she suggested.

"Right. "

Blackie announced he wanted to go say hi to Candy, leaving Daniel and Thom alone.

"Have a seat," Daniel invited as he materialized the saber. "I was going to clean this, until Adam arrived. Needs finishing up."

Thom recognized the order implicit in the invitation and obeyed. "I really didn't mean to hurt Candy- I didn't think she'd be upset- I mean- she and Mom get along fine..."

"What reason did you give you for not telling?" Daniel asked, not looking up from his polishing.

"She- she said it was not my choice to make... Blackie said that too.. and you and her Mom like privacy.. did I want to see your faces on the front page of those supermarket rags?"

"Very sound reasoning. What was your reasoning?"

"I don't want to lie."

"Admirable- but isn't there a fine line- one that really hasn't been crossed separating mere secret keeping from lying?"

"I don't like it," Thom insisted, still not answering.

"Has Candy ever lied to you?" Daniel asked, now looking him squarely in the eyes.

"I- I don't think so.."

"You should know so. She hasn't, not once. " The steel returned to his voice.

Thom had a feeling that Daniel was saying more than he was actually saying with that declaration.

"I do understand though. Carolyn insisted she did not want to marry Blair Thompson, but I practically pushed her onto his boat to sail into the sunset. If he hadn't been a yellow coward, well, all our lives - except his, might have been ruined. "

Now, Thom was sure that more was being said, but thought that the whole point of not actually saying it was one he should not miss. Still, he had to ask, "You don't think she would have been happy- with him?"

"You did meet Blair?" Daniel shook his head. "In any case, I should have recognized, that though it was not implicitly stated between she and I then, we had already promised each other our love in our hearts- and honor runs deep in both our families."

"Even Claymore?" Thom asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"That pea brain is not my family," Daniel snapped. Then, calmed a bit to add, "But he has improved considerably since Carolyn and her family moved in. Perhaps there is one miniscule bit of Gregg plasma in his veins, somewhere that gives him a modicum of honor." With a grimace, he went on, "Now, the question is, what of you?"

"What of me what?" Thom asked.

Thunder cracked. Daniel did not want to demand an apology; it would not mean as much. He would if need be though.

"Can you see Candy's point of view?" he asked.

"Yeah- Blackie kind of drummed it into my head. I shouldn't have called her a liar." From the expression on Daniel's face, he knew he was on the right track. "But, I still want to tell Mom, if it's okay with you three ghosts - and I am not an insensitive jerk!"

"Five," the captain corrected. "Five ghosts. The rest remains to be seen."

"No, he's not, most of the time," Candy softly called out. Blackie had fetched her with perfect timing, though the last few steps had rushed a bit as he could not determine which kind of thunder they were having readily.

"I'm sorry for- accusing you," Thom stammered.

"I shouldn't have said you were - insensitive and uncaring," she sighed. "If Captain Dad and the other four say it's okay, then it's okay. Neither of us should speak for them."

Two heads swiveled to look at Daniel. "Sean and I decided to give permission. Do you know what Dashire said, Blackie?"

"He said what was one more mortal, if it was only one more mortal. Not every aunt, uncle and cousin."

"Elroy said whatever I decided," Daniel nodded. "Tristan was on his way to see your brother in college. He hasn't since coming home, and the notion of someone learning to run a cruise ship fascinated him. He said, " Daniel hesitated. Tris had actually said it was Candy's call. He would do as she wished, but now was not the time to say that. "Do what you want," he finished, looking at Candy for a slightly longer second before looking back to Thom.

If either perceived the real message, they did not say, and Carolyn interrupted to announce lunch, giving them a reprieve.

The reprieve didn't last too long. Looking intently at his iced tea glass, Thom asked, "Uh- Adam, you're the only one besides me who was actually told about - er- the Captain's life status- Carolyn and Candy lived here and knew all along- and well- Blackie's psycho.."

"Psychic!"

"Excuse me," Candy said. "Sorry, Adam, can I clarify? I didn't know for about a year after we moved here."

"You didn't- I kind of guessed that you just - knew from day one?" Thom blinked.

"No- Jon had been going on all the time about Captain Gregg this and that- and I knew Claymore got nervous whenever he came out here, but I thought it was all imagination. Rumors. " She took a sip of tea and shrugged. "Mom'd just tell Jon not to scare me. Anyway, one day, I wasn't home, I'd spent the night at a slumber party, not due home until later. Mom, Jon, and Scruffy all had doctor appointments. Martha was supposed to be home all day, but someone died, so she had to play the organ. I came home early, 'cause the swimming party that was supposed to happen got cancelled when the - er- third Aunt Coburn needed to be introduced to the family. I was just as glad. Penny and a few others were really hassling me over living in a spook house. "

She didn't see the look her parents exchanged, but the Captain's heart warmed when he saw the soft smile memories gave her.

"I wanted to get away, so the bike ride home was a good time to think. Unfortunately, or fortunately, a storm blew up, I barely beat it home. I was still hyper from the scary stories that were told, and in a mood besides. The lights went out, it was stormy, and I was scared. Crying." She made a face at that confession. "Captain Gregg appeared and comforted me, fixed a broken shutter that was banging too. We were friends ever since. And I wasn't really mad, once I knew the whys of it all. " Her smile returned then.

"It was the right time all in all," Daniel agreed.

Clearing his throat, Adam spoke up, "Well, Thom did want my story- so I might as well tell it. I had known Lord Dashire since I was about the age Candy was in the story, not as a ghost, but the lonely man that Mom insisted we invite to holidays once she found out Dad was letting him spend them alone. He was always pleasant and funny; if it registered that he never aged, well- adults all seemed old at the time. I finished off law school about the time Dad was ready to retire and go off on a world tour. So, one afternoon, Mom was off shopping, some Red Apple or Last Call Clearance thing, and I was taken to the study to be told the family secret. Was it a daffy relative locked in the west wing? Was it having a west wing? Before I could wonder too much, he looked up and yelled Dashire. I thought, good thing Mom's not here- no yelling in the house you know and why is Lord Dashire upstairs? He popped in then, middle of the room, not near a door or window, announcing, 'I'm dead, not deaf, Pierce, or I wasn't anyway. ' Then, he looked to me, up and down, huffed a bit and said, 'Your dad will tell you all you need to know, except this- I do not intend to live in a blasted tourist attraction, bed and breakfast or redone shopping centre, so keep my bloody relatives' hands off my home. Two, yes I'm a ghost, prefer spirit actually, and I do not like being yelled at. ' We got on famously ever after, been the most fascinating work I've ever done. " He paused a beat before tacking on, "Don't tell him I said that last line."

"Did it bug you that your dad never told you?" Thom asked.

"He was a lawyer, Dashire a client. The basis of him being a client was that he is a ghost, confidentiality dictates not telling. "

"But- you did say that Jenny should be told right away?" Thom persisted.

"Because she was going to live here and it seemed rather inevitable that eventually the family would slip and reveal it all, as by that time everyone was used to popping and levitating at will. Now, maybe if life was a cheesy romance novel like Mother read, one of those where some unconventional nobleman is forced into conventionality by the fact that he has just hired a pretty governess for his ward, so must marry her lest her reputation with the ton is ruined... " Adam shrugged, stopping abruptly when he noticed Carolyn and Candy giving him amused looks. "I had to box up a lot of them for Mother to donate to some charitable program. Read the back covers to see what she was reading. What is a ton?"

"I have no idea," Carolyn smiled. "Something to do with Regency society. Daniel?"

"The London social whirl was not my thing, but I think it was just that, the high born social clique and the rules governing it."

"Back on topic, Jenny took it well?" Thom asked.

"If you're scared to tell Aunt Lynne- don't," Blackie advised. "Though that kind of makes all the heartache, plus disturbing my rest, Adam's rest, upsetting Candy - pointless."

"No- I want to, I just don't want her to get angry either."

"I'll go with you," Blackie offered. "Lend you some credibility. "

"And while you do that, I can have a nice chat with my daughter," Carolyn said.

It was either too soon or not soon enough that Thom and Blackie were ready to leave. Adam said he wanted to go and see about something while he was in town, leaving unsaid he was reluctant to take off lest things go badly and he be needed to give a ride or moral support.

Linden let in her son and nephew with, "Well, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I've got something to tell you, Mom," Thom began as the door shut behind them.

"Something related to why you showed up late last night on your cousin's door step, not mine, sans wife?" One thing was certain, Linden did cut to the chase.

"Yeah- and it's kind of cool, really," Thom rushed to say reassuringly.

Her brows lifted, but she said nothing; taking a seat, but not inviting them to yet.

Thom did anyway. "Yeah- uh- the thing is, Candy's step dad, and those two guys she considers uncles, Lord Dashire and Mr. O'Casey.."

"Elroy too," Blackie reminded.

"I keep forgetting him," Thom admitted.

"Who is Elroy?" Linden asked.

"Funny looking little dude that's not around much," Thom explained.

"Don't forget Tristan," Blackie instructed.

"Why not?" Thom asked peevishly, then sighed. "Okay, and Tristan -are kind of - er- dead."

Linden got very quiet. Inwardly, Blackie moaned.

"THOMAS ALAN AVERY! I REALIZE YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS TRISTAN- YES I REMEMBER HIM- BUT CALLING HIM, MUCH LESS YOUR FATHER IN LAW AND A THESE OTHER MEN'S DEATHS COOL IS UNACCEPTABLE." Though her words had the impact of yelling, she never raised her voice.

Blackie considered that a very handy skill. Not to mention terrifying. "Aunt Lynne, it's not that bad, really."

Now, it was his turn to wince as her white hot fury turned on him. "Blackwood, I am aware of immortality of the soul. They are in a better place, all that. I did not find religion just because you were ordained. However, I did think you were trained to have empathy for the living. " She raked a hand back through her hair. "When? I - Jenny's having a baby... I got a glimpse of Carolyn this morning, she looked happy. It must have just happened- where were they? Was it a car wreck? I've never seen Mr. Miles drive.."

"They're - around. They've been dead a really long time, Mom,'' Thom tried again to explain. "Uh- I don't really know where Mr. O' Casey is, Lord Dashire is at Jenny's, Mr. -er Miles is at Gull Cottage.. Tristan is at Jon's college...

"We've got to move the bodies. Dear heavens. All at once - all of them. .wait a minute- a long time? No, I saw Lord Dashire last week, Mr. O'Casey a few days before, and Mr. Miles yesterday with Carolyn."

"It's Gregg, and yeah, that's what I mean.."

"Mr. Gregg is Claymore- are you saying Carolyn is married to Claymore? Is he the one that's dead?"

"There aren't any bodies to move.. everyone is fine- they've been dead a hundred years," Thom blurted, trying to get it all said before he was interrupted again.

"Blackwood, you seem the sanest, I need you to drive me to Carolyn's- wha- a hundred ..."

"Years," Blackie finished. "The thing's this- they're ghosts."

"Spirits," a new voice corrected as Daniel Gregg appeared as himself. In the middle of the floor, not near a window or door.

"I didn't see you come in.. who are you?" Linden asked, having never seen Daniel without his Danny persona.

With a smile, he morphed into that face, and back again. "Daniel Gregg, but you have known me as Danny Miles. And yes, I - and the four other men, are dead, but it really doesn't bother us too much."

Linden had begun to rise out of automatic politeness, but abandoned that halfway up to thud down again. "Ghosts."

Daniel did not correct her. "Yes, Candy was protective of the family secret, but Thom felt you should know. The fact that he did not mention consulting us bothered her - and thus the fight. "

Linden nodded distantly, reaching out to touch his arm tentatively. Obligingly, he remained ethereal.

"But- I shook your hand- I danced with Lord Dashire at the wedding. I remember Candy dating Tristan- and listening to Mrs. Shoemaker and Hassenhammer snipe about that a few years ago. "

"You danced with Sean at the dance at which Tristan made his entrance- and I was there as well," Daniel smiled. "We can change faces at will. And can become substantive also."

"It really is cool, though I do think on the way over I did tell my half wit cousin not to use the d word with cool," Blackie contributed. "Yeah, I knew all along- but I've always seen dead folks. I just never blabbed it. People look at you funny if you say that."

Linden nodded, looking around.

"I didn't bring the others along," Daniel assured her, thinking she wanted to see Dashire or Sean.

"Is Alan - lingering?"

"My dad," Thom explained. "Uh- "

"I have never seen him," Blackie said.

"Er- not all people who die haunt," the Captain said. "I don't really know why I do, nor do any of us, really, though I do suspect Elroy got lost on his way to the afterlife."

Blackie got the intent and barked a short laugh, but only he did.

"Get your aunt some water," Daniel suggested. He'd have apparated it, but that might be too much for her to handle.

Besides, it gave the boy something to do.

"You're the only four- five?" she asked as Blackie handed her a glass. "Thanks, kid."

"Here, yes. But there are others - around. "

"Was the ghost on the road - really Sean Callahan? I always thought it was teenagers, but.."

"It was Tristan, scaring off tourists," Daniel explained. "The 'great' ghost Callahan was in Ireland, probably laughing his blasted head off, but I understand he has moved on. We don't tell too many people about our existence. Carolyn's parents don't know, however, the three children- Jonathan, Candy, and Jenny, as well as the two young men who've married our girls, Martha, Ed Peavey, young Adam, Blackie, and Claymore do know. It's all been by necessity though. In other words, we would appreciate it being confidential."

"Of course. Carolyn's a patient- I have wondered why you didn't get a flu shot, or any others. But lots of men don't like having women doctors. I was disappointed in that attitude in you- but - " she shrugged. "Glad it's not that."

Daniel coughed a bit. It would have been if he was alive, but no need to say so.

"So, have you and Candy made up- or is Blackie handing you off to me?"

"I think we're square again," Thom said, glancing at Daniel.

"She is under that impression."

"Are you still angry, my favorite aunt?" Blackie asked.

"Turn off the charm, Blackwood. No, since you aren't going around being ghouls after all, I'm not. I would like to talk to you and Carolyn sometime- Mr. Gregg?"

"Just Daniel," he smiled. "It is simpler. "

"Where did you get Miles?"

"Ask Adam; he invented it on the spur of the moment."

"And with that, I'm off," Blackie announced. "If you didn't know- Presbyterians love to argue- so I need to prepare myself for tomorrow. See if I can come up with something better to say than there is a tension between free will and divine supremacy, or at least a better way to say it. I'll see you subsequently. " He went out the door; it was only a short walk.

"I'll see you back at Gull Cottage, " Daniel nodded to Thom.

**Epilog**

Candy and Thom began the journey home safely not long thereafter. As the day ended, two slightly older lovers met once again.

"Madeira, my dear?"

With a smile, Carolyn accepted the crystal glass. "Thank you, Captain. " Taking a sip, she nodded. "Excellent, as always. I think- all in all, that today went that way as well. "

"Oh? I do admit, comparing Linden's reaction to all the others over the years, she took it well. " He chuckled. "A bit more emotion than Dave, Thom, or Jonathon.."

"Jon."

"Humph. Considering Candy was scared to begin with, of something other than me, I'd say Linden reacted with more emotion than her as well, and more than Jenny, who was completely calm, as was Adam it sounds like. "

"I can hardly see Adam getting flustered. I took it calmly."

"Oh, yes, then ordered me out of my own house- and Martha wanted to turn me into a chambermaid," Daniel laughed. "However, none of you fainted or knocked yourselves out like two I could name." He grew more sober. "You did take the fight itself with great aplomb, more than I."

Carolyn shrugged. "I've had experience with fights- you and I have disagreed on more than one thing, as I said before. Bobby and I had much worse disputes than this one of Candy and Thom's. " Her face grew shadowed. "The thing that really concerned me- when you went to see Tristan- how - how did he take it?"

Daniel took his seat then, close to her. "All things considered, well. He deferred to Candy's wishes in the matter."

Carolyn gave him one of those looks again.

"He was angry- as was I- that Candy's honesty was questioned and that she was hurt and upset. Ready to jump in and defend his girl- until he realized that she can't be called that. Not now. " Trying to lighten things, he added, "And Elroy was willing to take off his head in front of Thom to scare him into repenting."

"It sounds like Dashire and I had the most 'aplomb'," Carolyn said. "I guess because we're the only two with past marital experience? Or are we?"

"I think I need a bit more marital experience. We never did make up from that monkey-puzzle tree spat, properly," her husband replied, cutting off all further questions with a kiss.

End


End file.
